


Please Come Get Me

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Sick Mickey, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: Gallavich, "please come get me" happy ending. Bonus points if it's Mickey asking for help~ Ian is Mickey's hero on a bad day





	

Mickey’s eyes were glazing over. He’d been staring at his computer screen for hours, and he wasn’t sure he was actually getting any work done. He’d had a headache for two days now. It took everything he had to even come in today, and now he was severely regretting that decision.

“Fuck,” he sighed quietly at his desk, rubbing the palms of his hands in his eyes. It almost hurt less when he did that.

“What’d you say?” Emma, one of the assistants, asked. She dropped some files and envelopes on Mickey’s desk with a smile.

Mickey looked up at her shining face and couldn’t even sneer.

“Geez, you sick or something?” she said, leaning on the desk. There was a gap in her button up that revealed a nice rack, but it definitely wasn’t for him.

“Or something,” he winced. Even the sound of his own voice reverberated painfully through his skull.

“You should go. Never know if it could be fatal. Happened at my last job, poor guy,” she rambled too loudly.

Mickey sighed, knowing what she was doing. Weakening the herd so she could slip in and save the day. If she were actually good at the job she got, maybe it would work.

“Just a headache,” he mumbled into the new, daunting stack in front of him.

Emma shrugged, her necklaces and earrings jingling. She left, asking if anyone wanted coffee in the fakest tone in the history of the world.

Mickey tried to work but as more time went by, the worse he felt. He didn’t think it was fatal, obviously, but he mostly just wanted to see Ian. It was so hard to leave him that morning, it was fucked up. He took out his phone and called him. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, Mick.”

Mickey could hear the grin in his voice and that was enough to make him feel a million times better. “You busy?”

“For anyone else, yes. You? Never,” he teased, chuckling a little.

It made Mickey want to see him even more. “Please come get me,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. A few seconds passed and he thought maybe he hadn’t heard him, or was busy after all. “Ian?”

“Yeah. Made an illegal u-turn. Be there in five,” Ian said.

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh, not even caring that it hurt. “Don’t speed.”

“Too late!”

Mickey laughed again, already shoving the unfinished work to the rest of the pile and grabbing his things.

Sure enough, Ian pulled up right when he got outside.

“Hey, stranger, need a ride?” he teased out the passenger window.

Mickey grinned, getting in and immediately pulling Ian into a kiss. “You were right,” he admitted between kisses.

Ian looked at him seriously, holding his face in his hands. “Head still hurt?”

Mickey nodded, “Fucking splitting.” Ian nodded, beginning to massage his temples. It felt absolutely amazing. He closed his eyes and Ian kissed his forehead. “Can we go home?” he opened his eyes slowly.

“For you? Anything,” Ian kissed him on the lips then pulled away. He put the car in gear and drove off.

Mickey smiled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ian to the rescue :) yay bonus points lol


End file.
